PRISÃO¤
by Varma
Summary: SESSRIN: Rin é uma garota que está presa ao seu passado, mas que nem por isso deixa de curtir sua vida enquanto faz sua vingança. Cross GUNDAM contém YAOI.


**PRISÃO**

**CAPÍTULO I**

* * *

♂♀

- _Porra_, Rin, abre logo essa droga de porta!

- Não abro.

- Rin, pára de frescura e me deixa entrar!

- Não é frescura e aqui você não entra!

- Rin, eu estou preocupado com você! Me deixa entrar e me conta o que aconteceu...

- Não aconteceu nada, eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinha, é pedir demais?

- Não, não seria se você não tivesse sumido nessas últimas... 22 horas e quando chega, vem direto para esse quarto e não quer que eu entre!

- Ah, larga de ser dramático! Eu só quero descansar um pouco.

Ele notou o tom de exaustão nas palavras dela, mas não de um simples cansaço para dormir e repor as energias.

- Descansar do quê?

- ...

- Rin? Rin, ou você abre a porra dessa porta ou eu vou arrombá-la!

- Não vai não.

- Rin, pára de ser chata, _pirralha_, desabafa comigo!

- Não há nada para desabafar.

- Aaaaiii, esse seu jeito controlado me mata, sabia?

- Não preciso dizer como isso soou, preciso? - ela fez questão de _não_ esconder que estava se divertindo com ele.

- Bem _bicha_, eu sei, mas é que você me deixa louco! Rin, meu amor, entenda, eu me preocupo com você...

- Não vem com chantagem emocional não, que não vai funcionar!

- Já chega! Rin, ou você abre essa porta em cinco segundos ou eu arrombo!

- _Pô_, me deixa em paz, depois a gente conversa...

- Cinco!

- Isso é ridículo!

- Quatro!

- Se você arrombar, você paga.

- Três!

- É mais fácil você se machucar do que quebrar essa fechadura.

- Dois!

- Eu avisei...

- Um!

- Desista.

Não especificamente se assustou a garota, mas ela não esperava que o rapaz realmente fizesse uma tolice como tentar arrombar uma porta maciça com fechaduras duplas. Sorriu silenciosamente ao ouvi-lo tentar sufocar um gemido.

- Desista.

- Não enche!

Mais uma trombada se fez ouvir, e mais um gemido sufocado sem sucesso.

- Você vai se machucar e eu só quero ficar sozinha, é querer muito?

- Saiba que eu estou me machucando por sua causa!

- ...

- Rin, deixa logo eu entrar! Não é seguro você ficar aí sozinha no seu estado.

- Hããã? Como assim "meu estado"?

O rapaz sorriu já sabendo que havia irritado a amiga, e não perderia a oportunidade de irritar um pouquinho mais.

- Oras, eu te rejeitei...

- Hããããã?

- É, você sabe... estado de mal-amada.

- DUO MAXWELL, vai se _fuder_ seu _viado_ acéfalo!

- Háháháhá

Entretido que estava em gargalhar da reação explosiva da amiga, não ouviu o barulho das trancas sendo abertas, e oculta pela porta, a garota também sorria, mas um sorriso afetado.

- Vai, Rin, abre aí, vai...

- Não e não enche o _saco_.

Rin já estava na porta e podia ouvir o som das botas do rapaz se movendo no piso de madeira, sinalizando que ele estava tomando distância para uma nova investida.

- Rin, larga de ser essa menina mimada e fresca, filhinha de papai!

Agora o sorriso não estava simplesmente afetado. O rosto todo tinha uma expressão de maldade, os olhos apertados que os traços orientais lhe davam, transformando os olhos grandes que tinha quando era criança em dois rasgos no rosto de tom levemente amarelado, outra característica de seu povo. A boca grossa e sem um desenho certo, que de longe parecia mais uma mancha que a boca delicada que tinha quando pequenina, estava tensa e em perfeita harmonia com o maxilar tenso, formando um conjunto ameaçador com as narinas dilatadas e a franja despontada cobrindo parcialmente o rosto. Ela permitiu-se expressar a raiva com o que ouviu somente alguns segundos, pois logo assumiu uma expressão fria e ao mesmo tempo imparcial. A vida havia lhe ensinado a esconder suas emoções, e ela fora uma boa aluna.

Quando ouviu os passos de Duo próximos à porta, puxou-a rapidamente, de modo que ele bateu com uma canela no pé da cama. Não reprimiu a gargalhada, afinal, sua vingança não havia sido tão má assim. Ele merecera!

- _Porra_ Rin, precisava fazer isso?!? - o rapaz choramingava em tom briguento enquanto esfregava a canela, sentado na cama, a mesma onde a garota se jogou e ficou mirando a longa trança do amigo.

- _Pô_, decida! Você não queria entrar? Então! Está dentro. Agora que já me viu, dá o fora, que tal?

- Háhá, nem vem, _pirralha_! Agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo! - ao virar-se para a amiga e olhá-la pela primeira vez nas últimas horas, notou o quanto ela estava abatida, os olhos inchados e o nariz pequeno vermelho como se tivesse sido pintado - Rin, meu amor, o que aconteceu com você? Você estava chorando!

- Que _que_ tem demais em chorar, Duo? As pessoas às vezes choram, sabia? Mulheres choram até por um...

- Nem vem desconversar! Vai, me conta o que houve! Onde você esteve?

- Duo, até parece que você é responsável por mim!

- Não é uma questão de responsabilidade, _fedelha_! - sorriu e acariciou a bochecha da menina que estava fazendo um bico de raiva com o modo carinhoso com que fora chamada, recebendo assim um tapa que expulsou sua mão do rosto dela. - É mais uma questão de amor! - viu o olhar dela mudar sutilmente, para logo voltar a uma expressão impassível, sem deixar de ser encarado pelos dois rasgos castanhos, como era o costume de sua amiga. - Rin, eu me preocupo com você, eu te amo, você é tudo o que eu tenho, é mais do que uma simples família!

- Ah, Duo, não venha com sensacionalismo, que não cola. Primeiro eu sou mal-amada e depois sou seu amor? Algo não bate aí, _'cê_ não acha não? - ela disse fingindo mágoa, mas ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela compreendera o que ele disse, e que aceitava, e que correspondia, e ambos tinham a ciência desse fato.

- Ah, mas você é uma mal-amada sim! Olha só: quantos anos você tem mesmo? Ah sim, 21 incompletos, certo? E ainda não tem um namorado fixo, nunca teve. A não ser que você jogue no outro time e ainda não tenha saído do armário... então você é simplesmente uma mal-amada...

- Duo? - ela esperou que ele a olhasse e mostrou o dedo do meio para ele, que sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios.

- Se é o que você quer, é só pedir que eu dou! - falou ele, dando um sorriso sacana e se aproximando dela, que levantou sorrindo do amigo tarado que tinha, e foi em direção ao banheiro, lavar o rosto, enquanto o ouvia falar ainda em sua cama.

- Agora, Rin, falando sério, me conta o que ouve? Please? Você saiu de madrugada, volta uma hora dessa..., não atendeu o celular, não ligou, ninguém no seu serviço sabia de você...

- Acabou a bateria do meu _celu_, não foi proposital.

- Tá, acredito, mas e o resto? Por quê você não deu sinal de vida? Você sabia que tem gente que se preocupa com você?

- Duo, você é tão exagerado...

Voltou do banheiro enxugando o rosto em uma tolha, com os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Colocou a toalha sobre o encosto de uma cadeira e retirou a camiseta regata que vestia, dobrando-a e colocando-a sobre um pufe próximo à área do quarto onde tinha algumas araras e formas verticais, no local onde fazia como um guarda-roupas. Escolheu uma camiseta com um personagem de desenho animado, uma paixão que cultivava.

O rapaz observava a amiga enquanto ela escolhia uma camisa na escultura que servia como arara. Sorriu ao ver o belo corpo da amiga sendo coberto pela camisa que a presenteara há algum tempo, que tinha um homem de cabelos arrepiados e rosto selvagem, garras metálicas saindo das mãos e algo não deixou de passar por sua cabeça como sempre acontecia desde que vira aquele desenho: como os dois se pareciam. Dois baixinhos invocados que escondiam as fortalezas que eram e os poços de bondade para com os que amavam. Sua amiga gostava de bancar a durona, a vida a fizera assim, mas ele a conhecia muito bem para saber que se alguém o magoasse, ela seria capaz de matar somente para punir o amigo. Ele também era assim.

- Por quê?

- Imagina só: eu bem que posso ter passado a noite com algum cara, numa louca orgia, e muito ocupada para sequer lembrar a existência de outra pessoa!

- Há, com quem, se você não tem namorado?

- E desde quando se precisa ter namorado para curtir uma boa noite de diversão, hã? Eu poderia ter encontrado qualquer um por aí e, ou convidado ou aceito um convite.

- Ou então pagar alguém, não é mesmo? Não seria a primeira vez!

- É, tem razão, não seria a primeira vez.

O silêncio reinou no quarto, com ela deitada na cama, com a cabeça nos pés da cama, ele deitado ao contrário, ambos se perguntando porque sempre se agrediam por bobagem, porque sempre fugiam do assunto principal, como sempre falavam dos seus passados por meio de agressões e sem esconder as mágoas, mas não se permitindo cutucarem as feridas mais do que o suficiente para lembra-los de suas existências e que elas ainda sangravam em seus corações.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, Duo, por favor, me deixa?

O rapaz virou-se para a amiga e procurou seu olhar.

- Não. Não enquanto você não me disser o que está te deixando tão triste!

- Duo, você sabe que eu detesto melação, então pode parar!

- Não é melação, é curiosidade, preocupação, boa vontade... falta de coisa melhor para fazer...

- Você é mesmo um cara-de-pau, né Duo?

- Não entendi. - respondeu o rapaz, fazendo a maior cara de santo que conseguiu.

- Dá o fora, vai.

- Tá bom, eu paro de brincadeiras, mas me conta o que aconteceu, alguém te fez alguma coisa pra você ficar assim?

- Ninguém fez nada, é sério, eu só estou cansada.

- Ok, Rin, se você quer ver quem agüenta mais tempo, eu topo. Você vai ter que me falar e nós sabemos que eu vou conseguir. - e jogou-se na cama, enquanto ela o observava sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

Sabia que o amigo estava preocupado com ela, mas ela não estava pronta para contar nada. Tinha que curtir a tristeza mais um pouco para então digeri-la e poder falar sem sofrer tanto. Amava Duo demais para saber que teria de se separar dele.

Já que você não sai, Duo, saio eu! - pensou enquanto olhava o amigo virar-se de bruços e repousar a cabeça no seu travesseiro.

- Vamos ver até quando você agüenta, _pirralha_. Nós vamos ficar aqui até você conversar comigo!

- Duo, eu vou contar até dez pra você dar o fora do meu quarto! - falou já de pé, recebendo como resposta somente uma cara de desafio.

- Um. - _Rin, isso é ridiculamente infantil!_ - Você fez o mesmo, dois. - _Ah, qual é Rin, só estou preocupado com você_... - Três. - _Rin, qualé?_ - Quatro - _Quer saber, vou ficar aqui na sua cama e quero ver você conseguir me tirar daqui!_ - Cinco... Seis.

Novamente entretido em desafiar o bom senso, por estar com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro, não percebeu a garota distanciar-se silenciosamente da cama.

Estranhando o silêncio, ele vira-se para onde ela estava para encontra-lo vazio. Olha em direção à porta e assusta-se ao vê-la parada no batente, já com a porta aberta, com um sorriso arteiro para ele. Levanta-se de um pulo e corre para a porta, somente para comprovar o óbvio...

- Rin, merda, me tira daqui.

- Você queria entrar, não queria, está aí dentro então.

- Não vem com graça e me tira daqui! Agora!

- Não sei o porquê dessa sua mania de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma criança que temeria essa sua postura de bravo. Você sabe que eu te tiro de letra.

- Ah, _Rinzinha_ do meu coração, eu só estava preocupado com você! Me deixa sair, vai!

- ...

- Rin, ou você abre essa porta ou eu vou colocar essa porta abaixo!

- Queria ver como, já que ela abre para dentro...

- Não vem me tirar numa hora dessas, sua _pirralha_!

- Não sou _pirralha_.

- Não, tem razão, você é um _porre_ de uma _fedelha_ que pensa que é gente grande.

- Se você está tentando me irritar, sinto desapontá-lo, mas não está funcionando.

- Rin, por favor, abre essa porta e conversa comigo...

- Você está parecendo um marido culpado.

- Ah, vai pastar, sua _pirralha_.

- Ei, essa fala é minha! Agora, falando sério, eu não tenho nada, só quero ficar sozinha! Repito: é pedir muito?

- Tá bom, Rin, eu vou te deixar quieta.

- Há, você acha que eu sou trouxa?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

- Você que sabe, se responder que sim, vai ficar aí muito tempo. Se responder que não, vai ficar muito tempo também. Indiferente.

- Você é irritante!

- Obrigada.

- Não foi um elogio!

- Foi sim, pois meu mundo gira em torno de você, de te irritar. Alcancei o sucesso! UhHu!

- Sem graça!

- Você ri comigo.

- Não, normalmente rio DE você, não COM você! Há uma diferença, sabe!

- ...

- É, nem sempre você é piadista. Às vezes você é realmente muito, muito chata, como agora, por exemplo.

- ...

- Não vai responder não?

- ...

- Ficou irritada...

- ...

- Rin!

- ...

- Rin?

- ...

- RIN! Cadê você? - agora já gritava.

- Tô aqui na cozinha, querido! - a voz dela era nitidamente de zombaria.

- _Caralho_, Rin, me deixa sair daqui agora!

- Não posso subir aí, vou comer!

- Abre aqui!

- Já falei, agora não dá!

- Ah, como eu te odeio, _pirralha_! Quando eu sair daqui...

- Pensei que me amasse...

- Não amo não, te ODEIO!

- Ok, depois eu te faço me amar, agora vou comer! Humm, tá cheiroso. Deve tá uma delícia!

- Que _que_ você tá fazendo?

- Pra que você quer saber? Você não vai comer...

- Rin, eu tô com fome também, eu não jantei ontem...

- Porque não quis!

- Porque eu estava preocupado com você!

- Porque quis!

- Rin, me deixa sair!

- ...

- Rin-_chan_, abre essa porta...

- ...

- Rin-_chan_, você vai me ignorar?

- ...

- _Rinzinha_, eu quero descer vai, quero comer com você e... que cheiro é esse?

- ...

- RIN, você está fazendo a MINHA pizza!?!?! É o último disco, não faz isso não vai!

- ...

- Rin, você já comeu sua parte mas, tudo bem, eu divido com você! Eu sou caridoso, mas você sabe que eu adorei essa pizza de chocolate, guarda para mim, vai!

- ...

Começou a esmurrar a porta até que topou, ou melhor, chutou algo que estava próximo à porta. O barulho soou familiar e como algo muito desejado no momento.

Tinha cerveja, mas ela preferia muito mais uma vodka, se bem que o ideal com pizza seria vinho, mas eles gostavam de saborear o chocolate, resolveu fechar a geladeira e retirar os pratos para comerem a pizza pura. Retirou o disco pequeno do forno e, com o suporte, pegou os dois pratos e dirigiu-se à sala, não estranhando nem um pouco encontrar Duo recostado na poltrona com uma cara entre raiva e diversão, se é que isso era possível, mas nele, ela achava que sim.

- Faça algo de útil e vai pegar os talheres, sim? - falou com a voz mais meiga que conseguiu, fazendo cara de pirraça ao mesmo tempo.

- E quem disse que você vai comer a minha pizza, senhorita?

- Ah vai, larga de ser fominha! Você não falou que ia dividir?

- Isso foi antes de perceber que você fez a gracinha de me deixar trancado e colocar a chave por baixo da porta, me deixar igual uma besta lá em cima tentando te convencer a abrir a porta!

- Você é uma besta sem eu me esforçar nadinha...

- Eu só não te faço engolir essas palavras porque sou um cavalheiro...

- E porque sabe que apanharia também.

-...E porque eu quero comer a pizza!

- Você vai dividir comigo?

- Não. Não enquanto você não me disser o que está te deixando tão triste!

- Vai deixar sim, você é bonzinho. Pega os talheres ou vamos comer com a mão?

- Somente pela minha educação que vou pegar os talheres e também vou dividir com você, não por seu merecimento.

- Vou comer do mesmo jeito.

Meia hora depois já haviam degustado a maravilhosa pizza de chocolate, Rin arrematando também um sanduíche de salame e no momento degustavam um pote de sorvete.

- Cara, tem na vida alguma coisa melhor que chocolate?

- Duo, acho que você não conhece muita coisa da vida, _chérrie_.

- Eu sei que para você, nada supera uma boa transa, Rin meu amor, e nem adianta me mostrar esse dedinho que você sabe o que eu sou capaz de fazer com ele, mas é que existem outros prazeres na vida para pessoas normais como eu...

- Mais um para o meu livro: anormal

- Você sabe que sempre que precisar saber o que pensam sobre você, pode sempre contar comigo.

- Duo, até hoje eu não sei o motivo de ainda morar com você!

- Oras! Você sabe que eu sou insuperável na cama, te levo à loucura como ninguém, suo a melhor f...

- E depois ainda diz que a louca por sexo sou eu!

- Mas você é, e justamente por isso que você leva em consideração esses meus atributos!

- Ah, meu karma, você tinha que ser tão detalhista assim, me colocar uma peça dessas no meu caminho...

- Eu vou me sentir magoado desse jeito, _pirralha_, vou pensar que é verdade.

- Mas é!

- Eu sei que você me ama só não admite de medo que eu te rejeite, o que eu farei na verdade, só para constar...

- Duo, tô voltando para o Japão.

* * *

v☼S↔R

☺ ****

Olá pessoas! Primeiramente, obrigada pelo interesse de vocês pela minha _fic_, espero que tenham apreciado!

Quero pedir imensas desculpas pelos que reconheceram essa _fic_, é que eu já a postei acho que no início do ano, mas por problemas que tive a tirei do ar, pois não poderia continuar, se bem que já estava com ela quase toda pronta. Como resolvi posta-la novamente, _cacei_ essa _fic_ no meu PC e nada de achar. Resultado: estou reescrevendo tudo, mas o bom é que já sei novos caminhos, novas falas e outros rumos.

Como já coloquei no sumário, nessa _fic_ terá **_YAOI_**, que para quem não sabe é um envolvimento amoroso entre homens, que será entre o DUO e o HEERO, fazendo assim um crossover com GUNDAM WING, uma série que só conheço só de _fics_, mas que amo os personagens. O casal principal será **SESSHOUMARU e RIN**, meus _queridos-mor_. Também terão os casais "terciários" (já que secundário será o casal _yaoi_), que serão INU-KAG e MIR-SAN.

Nessa _fic_, tenham certeza que vocês lerão muitos termos pesados, a história em si terá violência, se não explícita, subentendida.

Peço que perdoem, antecipadamente, os crimes contra o velho _portuga_ (li isso em algum lugar e gostei, perdoem mas não lembro onde, foi em alguma _fic_...), tento evitar, mas alguns podem fugir e infiltrarem-se no texto...

Bom, vou ficando por aqui, torcendo para receber vários _reviews_, e que vocês aguardem ansiosos os próximos capítulos, que espero que não demorem, já que estou de férias, só trampando...

☺

•


End file.
